


All The Time

by cowboykylux



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clyde Logan Is So Shy, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: If there was one thing you were certain about in this world, it’s that Clyde Logan Logan was hung. He had to be, you knew he had to be. A man that wide and broad and tall and strong just had to be sporting something impressive between his legs, and you had all but decided to make it your mission to find out.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	All The Time

If there was one thing you were certain about in this world, it’s that Clyde Logan Logan was hung. He had to be, you knew he had to be. A man that wide and broad and tall and strong just had to be sporting something impressive between his legs, and you had all but decided to make it your mission to find out.

You’d been dating for a couple weeks, and the two of you had yet to take anything to the next level. Anytime you had asked, or hinted, Clyde would blush.

And you knew it had to be because he was shy, shy of how big he was, it just had to be. You’d felt it of course, felt it as he slept against you, pressed his cock against you in the middle of the night when he’s all wrapped up in dream-land. You’d brushed your hand over it and had been impressed by the length, by the _girth_ of it.

You finally decided that today was the day, you were going to suck your man’s cock.

The two of you went back to the trailer after one of his long shifts, and you’d been riling him up crazy all evening to the point that he was in a state you’d ever seen before. You had wore the bare minimum of clothing you could get away with, had bent over and pushed your tits up and out and flirted with him all night, and you could tell by the way he drove ya home, the way he had his jaw clenched real tight, that you were finally in for some much needed fun.

“I can’t take this much longer, darlin’.” He growled against your lips, letting the door close a little harder than necessary when the two of you stumbled into the trailer, a tangle of limbs and tongues. “You’re killin’ me.”

You grinned, finally having broken the barriers, finally gotten him to a point where he wasn’t so shy that he’d hold back any more. His hand had such a strong grip on your hair that you had to loosen him up before he could even let you go.

You let your hands slide down to the button on his jeans, worked it open and shoved your hand down his pants. You could feel just how hot and heavy his cock was, straining against his boxers, against those jeans that made his ass look so good.

“Clyde I want it, please, let me have it.” You asked sweetly, kissed and kissed him, jerked him off as best you could with your hand down his pants. “Let me see your cock honey.”

“I’m…” He broke the kiss for a moment, that precious blush of his comin’ back to make his cheeks rosy and warm. “(Y/N) I’m so hard for ya.”

He let go of the grip on your hair and you sank to your knees, tugging down his jeans so he was standing in his shirt and boxers.

“I know baby, it’s okay, let me make you feel good.” You assured him, so so hungry, desperate for that cock of his to fuck your face.

He nodded after looking at the love in your eyes, and you had to bite the grin off your lips as you pulled down his boxers, his outrageously large cock springing up now that it wasn’t constrained by any fabric at all.

“Oh holy shit.” You said quietly, mostly to yourself.

“S’okay, you don’t have to – ” Clyde was already starting to get shy again, so you ignored him and wrapped a hand around his cock, guiding all ten inches of it to your lips, down your throat. “Oh _fuck_ , fuck darlin’ your mouth feels so good.”

Clyde groaned above you, hand curling into your hair again, and you felt on top of the fucking world. That you had been right was one thing, but that you were finally getting to make your man feel this way was another. Your mind was split between glowing from the feeling of sucking his cock, and the fierce hunger for that cock to fuck you into the mattress.

His hips moved of their own accord, pushing that cock of his deeper down your throat. You tried your best not to gag, so overwhelmed by it, and in a mild panic you squeezed your throat tight around him, making him come.

You were surprised by the taste of it as he pulled out quickly, mortified that he had hurt you, that he had made it gross or bad or wrong, but you only chased his cock with your tongue. Your hand that you had wrapped around his shaft only jerked him off, only encouraged him to paint your mouth with more of his come, until he was a shaking, shivering mess.

“You’re an angel.” He thudded his head against the wall, making you grin, “A goddamned come covered angel.”

“Now that I’ve seen this thing, I’m gonna want it all the time.” You said, grinning even as you licked up the come on your lips.

And despite it all, Clyde grinned back, hauled you to his feet and kissed you real deep. It didn’t take long before he was hauling you to the bedroom, determined to let you feel just _what_ his cock could really do.


End file.
